cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Anthology of Available Abodes
Treść I have detailed herein the general location and value of most of the homes and rooms for sale in Tamriel. To seek out property without such a guide is a firm misstep. But fear not, for I have done the heavy lifting for you! For the thrifty, one can purchase a modest inn room. These were recently put on the market, and may serve as a quality starter home: Mara's Kiss Public House in Vulkhel Guard, Auridon The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall, Glenumbra The Ebony Flask Inn Room in Ebonheart, Stonefalls The Saint Delyn Penthouse in Vivec, Vvardenfell Golden Gryphon Garret in Alinor, Summerset Sugar Bowl Suite in Rimmen, Northern Elsweyr If one has more than a few coins to rub together, there are larger apartments available for the vagrant hoping to become a respectable citizen. These include: Barbed Hook Private Room in Skywatch, Auridon Sisters of the Sands Apartment in Sentinel, Alik'r Desert Flaming Nix Deluxe Garret in Mournhold, Deshaan The following properties are for serious buyers only. Letters of credit will not be accepted for their sale, no matter whose cousin you know: Black Vine Villa, Malabal Tor Humblemud, Bal Foyen Snugpod, Grahtwood Captain Margaux's Place, Glenumbra Kragenhome, Stonefalls Cyrodilic Jungle House, Malabal Tor Moonmirth House, Khenarthi's Roost Autumn's-Gate, The Rift Hammerdeath Bungalow, Stormhaven Twin Arches, Bangkorai For those with loftier aspirations and more possessions, you may wish to examine these properties: Cliffshade, Greenshade The Ample Domicile, Shadowfen Bouldertree Refuge, Greenshade Ravenhurst, Rivenspire Velothi Reverie, Deshaan Domus Phrasticus, Craglorn Sleek Creek House, Reaper's March Grymharth's Woe, Eastmarch Mournoth Keep, Bangkorai House of the Silent Magnifico, Alik'r Desert Ald Velothi Harbor House, Vvardenfell Nobility and the like will find the following properties the most acceptable, as they usually provide quarters for servants or livestock: Mathiisen Manor, Auridon Stay-Moist Mansion, Shadowfen The Gorinir Estate, Grahtwood Gardner House, Stormhaven Quondam Indorilia, Deshaan Strident Springs Demesne, Reaper's March Dawnshadow, Reaper's March Old Mistveil Manor, The Rift Forsaken Stronghold, Bangkorai Hunding's Palatial Hall, Stros M'Kai Amaya Lake Lodge, Vvardenfell Coldharbour Surreal Estate Alinor Crest Townhouse, Summerset I have seen most of these properties only from afar, as most of their owners are of a private disposition and I wish to respect that. A purchaser would enter a new echelon of society, or become established well outside it if they prefer solitude, in a fortnight: Serenity Falls Estate, Reaper's March Daggerfall Overlook, Glenumbra Ebonheart Chateau, Stonefalls Hakkvild's High Hall, the Jerall Mountains, east of Craglorn Hall of the Lunar Champion in Rimmen, Northern Elsweyr Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Poniżej opisałem ogólne położenie i wartość większości domów i pokoi na sprzedaż w Tamriel. Szukanie nieruchomości bez takiego przewodnika jest dużym błędem. Ale nie bójcie się, bo całą ciężką robotę zrobiłem za was! Dla oszczędnych dostępne są skromne pokoje w gospodach. Te zostały niedawno wprowadzone na rynek i mogą służyć za jakościowy pierwszy dom: Piwiarnia Pocałunek Mary w Twierdzy Vulkhel (Auridon) Różany Lew w Daggerfall (Glenumbra) Pokój w Ebonowej Manierce w Ebonheart (Kamienna Kaskada) Przybudówka Świętego Delyna w mieście Vivek (Vvardenfell) Poddasze Złotego Gryfa w Alinorze (Summerset) Apartamenty Cukrowej Miseczki w Rimmenie (Północne Elsweyr) Jeśli ktoś ma trochę więcej grosza, są dostępne większe apartamenty dla włóczęgów, którzy chcą zostać szanowanymi obywatelami. Zaliczają się do nich: Pokój w Kolczastym Haku w Skywatch (Auridon) Apartament Sióstr Piasków w Wartowni (pustynia Alik'r) Luksusowe poddasze Płonącego Nixa w Twierdzy Smutku (Deshaan) Poniższe nieruchomości są przeznaczone tylko dla poważnych nabywców. Akredytywy nie będą akceptowane w przypadku ich kupna, bez względu na to, czyjego kuzyna znasz: Willa Czarnego Pnącza w Malabal Tor Błotniaczek w Bal Foyen Przytulna Sadzonka w Grahtwood Siedziba kapitan Margaux w Glenumbrze Kołnierznik w Kamiennej Kaskadzie Cyrodiilski Dżunglowy Dom w Malabal Tor Dom Radosnych Księżyców w Grzędzie Khenarthi Jesienna Brama w Rift Bungalow Śmierciomłota w Burzowej Przystani Bliźniacze Łuki w Bangkorai Osobom o wyższych aspiracjach i większym majątku polecam te nieruchomości: Cienioklif na Zielonej Polanie Obszerna Posiadłość w Shadowfen Schronienie Głazodrzewa na Zielonej Polanie Kruczy Gaj w Rozdartej Iglicy Zaduma Velotha w Deshaan Domus Phrasticus w Craglorn Dom Lśniącego Potoku w Marchii Żniwiarzy Zguba Grymhartha we Wschodniej Marchii Żałobna Warownia w Bangkorai Dom Cichej Wspaniałości na pustyni Alik'r Dom portowy Ald Velothi w Vvardenfell Szlachta i im podobni uznają następujące nieruchomości za najbardziej akceptowalne, ponieważ zazwyczaj zapewniają one pomieszczenia dla służących lub zwierząt gospodarskich: Dwór Mathiisen w Auridonie Dwór Wiecznej Wilgoci w Shadowfen Nieruchomość Gorinirów w Grahtwood Dom Gardnerów w Burzowej Przystani Quondam Indorilia w Deshaan Majątek Ostrego Źródła w Marchii Żniwiarzy Cienisty Poranek w Marchii Żniwiarzy Stary Mglisty Dwór w Rift Zapomniana Twierdza w Bangkorai Hale pałacowe Hundinga w Stros M'Kai Siedziba nad jeziorem Amaya w Vvardenfell Dwór Mroźnego Azylu Dom książęcy w Alinorze, w Summerset Następujące nieruchomości widziałem tylko zza zewnętrznych bram, ponieważ większość ich właścicieli ceni sobie prywatność. Nabywca trafi do najwyższej grupy społecznej lub ugruntuje pozycję poza nią, jeśli woli samotność, w ciągu dwóch tygodni: Włości Spokojnej Jesieni w Marchii Żniwiarzy Strażnica Daggerfall w Glenumbrze Pałac Ebonheart w Kamiennej Kaskadzie Wysoka Hala Hakkvilda w górach Jerall na wschód od Craglorn Sala Wybrańca Księżyców w Rimmenie, w Północnym Elsweyr Kategoria:Online: Książki